marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Endgame
| Producers = Kevin Feige | ComicWriters = | StoryWriters = | ScreenplayWriters = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | Musicians = Alan Silvestri | Cinematographers = Trent Opaloch | Editors = | Distributors = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | ProductionCompanies = Marvel Studios | Running Time = | Rating = | Budget = | Release Date = April 26, 2019 | Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) ** Thor ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) ** Vision ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis * Wasp (Hope van Dyne) * Doctor Strange (Dr. Stephen Strange) * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Black Panther (King T'Challa) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Antagonists: * Thanos Other Characters: * Loki * Nebula * Pepper Potts * Happy Hogan * Princess Shuri * Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) * Ancient One Races and Species: * Locations: * Earth-199999 Items: * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones * Iron Man's Proton Canon Vehicles: * | Plot = | Cast = * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Bruce Banner * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp / Hope van Dyne * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Paul Bettany as Vision * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Brie Larson as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers }} }} * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Frank Grillo as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow }} Additionally, Katherine Langford has been cast in an undisclosed role. }} | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * Although Avengers: Infinity War - Part II was the movie's original title, the Russo brothers have since confirmed that "Part I" and this movie will be re-titled to emphasize the differences between the two films, the former being re-titled to Avengers: Infinity War. * Filming for this film started on August 10, 2017, and wrapped on January 11, 2018. The filmmakers decided to shoot the two Avengers films back-to-back, despite the previous announcement that it would be shot simultaneously. * The films title was officially announced as "Avengers: Endgame" alongside the debut trailer released on December 7th 2018 | Trivia = | Links = *Marvel films Gallery Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer }} Category:Marvel Studios